


【超级富贵】母爱如海（ABO）

by baek2en



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 超级富贵
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek2en/pseuds/baek2en
Summary: 两个上床还要斗嘴的话唠/AA预警





	【超级富贵】母爱如海（ABO）

房间门没锁，陈立农轻轻一推就开了条缝。

床上隆出一个人形的被子让他弯起唇角，跟在身后的王子异探了探头，一副了然的表情表示今晚尤长靖绝对不会回来，顺便把陈立农往房间里推了推。

 

 

门被bro贴心的关上，夜色伴着昏暗的床头灯让呼吸也变得几不可闻。

陈立农将床边坐出一个柔软的凹陷，伸手掀开被子一角便露出黄明昊毛绒绒的头顶和后颈上突起的脊柱骨结。青柠薄荷的清新顺着被褥间的缝隙从黄明昊后颈的突起上肆意的涌出，夹杂着些许酒精的气息，好像被褥清洁剂的味道。

 

真是毫无危机意识。

陈立农将手插进黄明昊的发丝里，将本来就凌乱的头发揉成一团。自从自己在节目里和尤长靖分在了一个房间，黄明昊就一直以霸占陈立农单人床的方式闹脾气抗议。

 

“……嗯~”

 

一米八几的身高硬是把自己蜷成一团，黄明昊顺着被陈立农掀开的光亮睡眼朦胧的抬头哼出一个鼻音，脸颊被温暖的床铺熏成嫣红的颜色。

陈立农无声笑起来，顺势圈起他的肩膀让两个人深深的陷在床铺里。

 

还迷糊着的小男友伸出白嫩光洁的手臂把陈立农捞到身边，裸露在外的皮肤是带着酒气的粉，守着主人般眯眼看着陈立农也进了被窝，才粘糊糊的打了个哈欠。

 

黄明昊睫毛很长，因为打哈欠蓄满的生理泪水氤氲在上面，被他揉的眼眶通红。

自己心心念念的人我见犹怜的红着眼眶趴在满是自己信息素的床上，陈立农喉结上下滚动了一个来回，亲昵的碰碰男朋友的嘴唇，脑子里已经演绎了好几个享用红酒焖虾的美妙瞬间。

 

“昊昊，还有在生气吗？”

“生气！为什么不吻我……你以为碰碰嘴唇就可以敷衍你昊哥了吗？”

 

黄明昊圈着陈立农的脖子不放手，眼睛还没睁开就只顾着撅嘴。

 

“好啦，昊哥我错了，原谅我。"

陈立农永远get不到黄明昊的点，但是仍然顺着他的意将嘴唇凑过去倾身吻住炸毛的小男友。

 

黄明昊的唇 丰厚饱满 富有肉感，陈立农用牙齿轻咬吮吸，品尝起果冻一般的唇瓣，用舌头将黄明昊的唇纹都舔吻着润平。而对方早就迫不及待的撬开他的唇齿，轻哼着将舌头伸进去捣乱。

 

两个人如饥似渴的抢夺着对方的津液，舌头交缠着发出啧啧水声。

可能是因为自身清爽的信息素，黄明昊口腔中的气息清淡，甚至细细品味还有清冽的回甘。陈立农将黄明昊口中的空气唾液都搜刮一空，仍然留恋着唇齿间丝丝缕缕的甜，也不知道他睡前是喝了什么。

 

渐渐被陈立农掌握了主动权的黄明昊动弹不得，来不及吞咽的唾液从他的唇角滑下，窒息感让他快乐又痛苦，只得用舌头将对方顶出自己的领地。

 

黄明昊的舌尖像带着火星，醇烈的酒精终于姗姗来迟的被黄明昊的舌尖点燃。 烈焰般的刺激直冲鼻腔，烧的陈立农满嘴热辣辣的，仿佛吞了把火。

 

“嗯……？伏特加……？？？”

 

原来黄明昊周身散发的酒精味道并不是自己身上的白兰地，而是陌生的伏特加。

 

“嗯哼~”

 

黄明昊嘴角挑起暧昧的弧度一眨不眨的盯着陈立农，舌尖一勾将两人分开时拉长的银丝一寸寸抿进嘴里，涎丝上 一闪而逝的光泽让 陈立农的呼吸不受控制的粗重起来。

 

“呃嗯……昊昊……等一等……”

在这种关键时刻，陈立农仍然觉得很有必要冷静下来和他谈一谈关于忠贞的问题。

 

“等什么等，箭在弦上，枪已上膛，干柴烈火你还告诉我要等一等？”

黄明昊没有骨头一样整个人扒在陈立农身上，扭动屁股示意硬邦邦戳在自己腿根的那玩意引来主人一声闷哼。

 

陈立农一掌打在小男友不老实的臀瓣上终于让他安静下来。

好不容易能让自己集中注意力说句话，黄明昊身上的躁动分子却仿佛又转移到上游，眼见着就撅着嘴唇亲过来。陈立农只得侧开头，却正好被小男友一下子亲在喉结上。黄明昊灵活的舌头像一尾小鱼，追着着陈立农说话时上下滑动的软骨嬉戏。

 

“嗯唔……我的信息素明明是白兰地亚历山大……唔……你嘴里都是伏特加的味道，”

 

湿滑的舌头仿佛隔着皮肤吸干了脖颈下的水分，陈立农吞咽的动作愈加频繁，连脑子都开始干涸。他仰头试图躲开粘粘糊糊缠过来的嘴唇，努力将自己的理智从想要干翻黄明昊的禽兽思想中抽离出来。

 

“你躲我？你竟然躲我，你不爱我了！”

 

黄明昊一脸不可置信，嘴角垂下来的瞬间眼眶里就蓄满了眼泪。

 

“我不是，你让我先说完，你怎么这么不讲道理！”

“讲什么道理，我喝醉了，你和醉鬼讲个屁道理？”

 

哦，好了，现在不用问了，伏特加的味道确实是黄明昊嘴里的。

黄明昊喝醉了。

 

“你哪里来的伏特加啦？”

“就你箱子里的，难喝死了。”

 

看着黄明昊神智不太清醒的脸，陈立农顿觉无力。

看来真是喝的不少。

 

也不知道他是怎么翻到自己床下行李箱里的夹层里的盒子里的一小瓶伏特加。

还是自己成年生日那天范丞丞硬塞给自己的“好东西”。

 

“还不是因为你一直不回来……”黄明昊半闭着眼脱陈立农上衣的动作还是那么熟练，“去哪了，等了你好久。”

 

嘴上埋怨着，黄明昊还是柔柔弱弱安安分分的将自己光裸的上身贴上陈立农的胸膛，纤细的五指张开到最大，掌心抚摸着男朋友紧致腰侧和背肌，点起一片片夜晚狂欢的篝火。

 

“嗯……健身房……”

 

陈立农 含混的应着，在黄明昊眼角唇角印下一个个吻。他 的下身早已硬起，半勃的性器隔着薄薄的衣料顶在黄明昊腿根处小幅度的磨蹭。 自从两个人在一起之后，黄明昊也在男朋友潜移默化的影响下习惯了裸睡，陈立农触手便是一片细滑。

 

很久不见，黄明昊着实胖了不少。

陈立农顺着黄明昊的腰侧向上攀爬而去，用手轻轻拨弄着微颤的软肉。

 

“你瞎扯，摸着你的良心说话，健身房能比我有意思？”

黄明昊抓着陈立农的手往自己的胸前按，丝毫没有意识到摸得是谁的良心。

 

“喂， 你连健身房的醋也吃？”

手掌下仿佛有微微起伏的峰峦，陈立农怀疑自己出现了黄明昊其实是个女孩子的错觉，让他忍不住捏了一把。

“昊昊你最近也胖了太多叭，我都摸不到你的良心诶~”

“滚滚滚！食量变大是我的错吗？我才16岁好不好，我也是要长高的人啊”

 

黄明昊翻了个真诚的白眼，被子下面蜷曲的两条长腿却终于舍得伸开，夹住陈立农的一条腿小幅度的摩擦起来，蜷起的脚趾尖从脚心滑到小腿肚，激起陈立农厚重的喘息。

 

“你……嗯……长那么高是要干嘛”

“长高之后反攻你呗。”

 

黄明昊细滑白嫩的胸脯几不可见的隆起，印象中小巧粉嫩的乳头涨大成了殷红色，深褐色的乳晕从乳尖向外扩散着，紧绷的平坦胸肌几个月不见攒成了Q弹的焦糖布丁。柔滑的触感一次便上了瘾，陈立农扣住两边不轻不重的揉捏起来。

 

挨不住这样的揉捏黄明昊嘤咛一声，听到自己的声音倒抽一口气。

这叫声，太、太奇怪了。

 

“齁~反攻我哦？”

 

陈立农这会倒是来了兴致， 翻身把黄明昊压在身下，捏 住一边乳珠向外扯，被拉扯的疼痛转到体内就变了味道，电流攀爬到头顶炸出火花，让黄明昊禁不住溢出一声呻吟。

 

“嗯⋯⋯好疼，别那么用力⋯⋯”

“喝那么多酒，该让你清醒一下。”

 

不知不觉间两人身上的被子已经滑掉大半， 黄明昊胸前的红豆在微凉的空气中发痒变硬，胸部的坠涨也让他觉得呼吸困难。陈立农用嘴卖力的吸吮着，仿佛在品尝着并不存在的乳汁，黄明昊胸口被吸得又酸又麻，身体抖个不停。

 

不知为何，今天的 乳尖异常敏感，敏感到连陈立农用舌头舔那里他都觉得舌苔太过粗糙磨人。含吮住的地方痛痒难耐，黄明昊哼哼唧唧的小口抽着气以缓解过于刺激的快感。

 

乳珠被湿滑的舌头裹住，温热的口腔连同乳晕的部分也全部纳入，陈立农用舌尖试探的顶进乳肉中心的凹陷处，强烈的刺激让黄明昊勒紧了陈立农的头，鼻腔里带出颤抖的尾音。

 

“唔嗯……”

“看来真的没有被别的男人碰过，比原来更敏感了呢。”

 

只是被陈立农玩弄胸前两点，就让黄明昊脑中一片空白，等他被陈立农插进后穴的手指激到回过神来，半卡在胯部的内裤已经氤氲出一块不小的湿痕，大腿与内裤布料间的粘腻触感提醒着他刚刚轻易就给出的第一次高潮。

 

“是啊……老公你都好久没碰过我了……”

话头一提起，黄明昊的小嘴就往下瘪，仿佛受了天大委屈的样子。

 

紧张的行程中，两人堪比牛郎织女，上次见到是两周前匆匆打了个照面，上次一起的行程是两个多月前的武汉场见面会，而离上次两个人真正在一起温存，好像已经是将近四个月之前的事情了。

 

喘息的频率逐渐加快，勾在陈立农肩上的藕臂紧了紧，黄明昊用手掌的纹理一寸寸感受着身上人偾张的肌肉脉动。

这是一副成年男人的躯体。

 

陈立农成年了。

黄明昊越来越多的在微信视频中看见男朋友身后装潢精致的饭店背景墙，酒吧里绚烂幽暗的灯光。如今的陈立农会去一些自己不能去到的地方，干一些自己不能够干的事情。

他的男朋友终于看见了一些从前未曾见过的世界，而自己仍然留守在那个纯白的法绿保护下。

直到后来再也追不上他的背影。

 

 

“一天天就知道往健身房跑……”

黄明昊突然间很害怕自己被陈立农渐渐遗忘在空气里。

他们的爱，在流逝的时间和排满的行程中变得微不足道，连最后那一点点惺惺相惜，都在陈立农生日会之后正式隔断，NP里的未成年只余他一个，空留下一些毫无意义的少年梦想和真实存在的孤独。

 

身上的男人卖力的做着扩张，温柔又强大的白兰地亚历山大信息素包裹住两人，黄明昊放松下来竟也听到一些粘腻的水声从自己后穴传来。

作为一个Alpha他简直羞愤欲死。同是Alpha的信息素竟然能让自己后面为他敞开，黄明昊越来越觉得自己像个omega。

 

他窸窸窣窣剥掉了陈立农内裤，被解放的性器迫不及待的从里面跳出来，耀武扬威的抵在已经做好准备的穴口。

 

后穴的空虚惹得黄明昊四肢紧紧缠在陈立农身上，让两人的身体更加严丝合缝，鼻尖贴在陈立农的颈侧小猫一样逡巡着。

不像黄明昊总是肆无忌惮的青柠薄荷，陈立农身上熟悉的白兰地被他有意识的控制住，只细细溢出些许，反倒是皮肤表层清甜的草莓味抢先攻略了黄明昊的鼻子。

 

“你身上草莓味哪来的？”

 

Omega似的果香宛如导火索，一把点燃了在情欲中飘散的酒精。

身子虽软得使不上力，黄明昊嘴上可不饶人，瞪着大眼睛指控，“我们才几个月没见，哪儿来的狐狸精竟然敢钻昊哥我的空子！”

“黄明昊你戏很多诶，洗了个澡而已啦”

 

Alpha的后穴并不是为了进入他这样的尺寸，光是塞入一个头就已经让陈立农满头大汗。为了分散小男友的注意力，陈立农的唇已经转战到黄明昊细软的耳垂上。他灵活的舌头卷住耳垂上的镶钻耳钉，让闪亮的装饰在细小的耳洞里像八音盒钥匙一样欢快又带有节奏的转动。

 

“肯定没去什么好地方，还要见我之前特意洗个澡……"

黄明昊用下巴尖顶在男朋友的肩头。

 

”健身流了一身汗很臭nei，不洗澡跑来熏死你吗？”

陈立农将脸埋在黄明昊的颈窝，嗅着他身上淡淡的奶味试探性的缓缓挺腰。

 

“又和谁去健身房？“

“和子异啊，你不是和我一起去的，还是你说无聊要先回来。”

 

陈立农莫名其妙，深深怀疑在自己不在的这几个小时男朋友突发状况失忆了。

 

“子异，又是子异！就知道和臭男人出去鬼混……臭男人有什么可看的！”

 

子异这两个字，让黄明昊的信息素猛的爆发开来，奶味被瞬间淹没，只剩下青柠檬的气息泼洒在空气中酸的要命，味道浓郁得仿佛风油精般呛人。

 

“哦，你不是臭男人？”

陈立农被仍未发泄的情欲和对方信息素的挑衅逼得双眼发红，Alpha的本能让他扣住身下人的腰向前猛的一顶，在黄明昊一个不知是疼还是爽的喟叹声中没顶而入。

 

陈立农咬了一口黄明昊喋喋不休的下唇，想着都是Alpha黄明昊吃个哪门子的醋。

 

酒类信息素更加浓稠，张牙舞爪的吞噬着空气中跳跃的柠檬薄荷。

黄明昊从来不是一个羸弱的Alpha，往常的每次做爱都是一场恶战，两个Alpha总会因为好胜的信息素焦灼的缠斗一会。这次黄明昊弱鸡的可以，白兰地亚历山大醇厚的酒精气息一拥而上瞬间就将青柠薄荷吞噬殆尽。

 

心烦意乱的信息素之争终于让陈立农顿了一下。

他和黄明昊就是AA恋。

 

然而只是在陈立农连贯抽插中的一个停顿，却已经让黄明昊脑子里产生了一万字情景剧。

 

“原来是这样……我知道了，" 黄明昊一手颤抖的指着陈立农仿佛受了什么巨大的冲击，“我知道了，你就是觉得我也是臭男人才不碰我了对不对！”

 

“黄明昊你发什么疯？”

 

陈立农有点跟不上他的逻辑，只随口应付着，身体缓慢的抽动，余下的 注意力都集中在舔咬黄明昊铺着一层奶盖一样的身体上。已经很久没有亲吻拥抱过自己的爱人，他一定要趁着这次机会享用一番。

 

“嘤嘤嘤……我就说你外面肯定有人了！” 黄明昊推开在他脖颈处播种草莓的男朋友，泪眼配上口中的台词真是足够委屈， “我还这么年轻就要防着你看上别人，这要是等我人老珠黄可怎么办？”

 

“哈？”

这不是我的昊昊，我的昊昊不会这么说话。

“Hello？Justin？黄明昊？宝贝你没问题吧？”

 

“你tm的才有问题！你终于等不及了，想要快点抛弃我是不是！” 黄明昊激动的夹紧了穴口，仿佛一放松男朋友就会跑掉， “每次视频，不是在饭店就是在酒吧……总是说工作忙……这不就是出轨的迹象吗！”

 

“齁，说我出轨，那你身上的奶味哪里来的？”

陈立农好不容易从黄明昊乱七八糟的逻辑里摘出来，黄明昊的信息素是青柠薄荷，奶甜才不是他的。

 

“哪有什么甜味？我又没搞Omega？” 黄明昊讨好似的将身体又靠得更紧。

“我好冤nou，明明是你身上有其他的味道，我才是被绿的那一个啊。 ”陈立农夸张的喊冤。

 

“你都被绿了你还有心情上我？”

“当然，我必须要身体力行惩罚这个不忠贞的小贱妇。”

陈立农将眉头一挑，游刃有余的加快抽插的速度却故意避开那个熟悉的位置,刚刚的委屈可怜瞬间变成了戏虐薄凉。。

 

身体的冲撞又深又猛，可是每每擦到敏感点的时候又总是被躲开，黄明昊在快意的浪潮中起起伏伏，总是在他即将攀上高峰的那一刻被大浪打翻沉入深海。

 

哼，就知道他是故意的。

 

得不到满足的黄明昊这下真的气愤起来，浓烈的青柠薄荷哗啦哗啦朝陈立农招呼过去,“你……你你你果然怀疑我！”“我们在一起这么多年，我任劳任怨，给你生儿育女，你就是这样对待我的？”

 

“生儿育女？”

陈立农嘴角一抽，

“清醒一点，你哪里来的儿子？”

 

“我都能看出来你想要和我离婚，我还不够清醒吗！”

“黄明昊，你不能仗着你喝醉就胡闹啊！”

“说我胡闹？陈立农，你可真心狠，你忘了咱们儿子tin宝喵喵的管你叫爸爸的时候了？”

 

还能这么演？

陈立农被黄明昊唬的一愣一愣的。

“那，那我们的女儿呐？”

 

“这就是我们的女儿啊。”

黄明昊摸摸自己最近越发变得圆滚滚的小肚子。

 

自己不在的这段期间小男友真是越来越懒，连小肚子都鼓出来了。

 

陈立农拍拍黄明昊的肚皮，心里只觉得好笑。

行，看来今天不陪他演，这正经事是做不成了，还从没见过小男友喝醉后是这副影帝的样子。

 

看着陈立农明显憋不住笑的脸，黄明昊不满意的撇撇嘴，

“这是我们女儿！我说这是孩子这就是孩子！”

 

“我都2个月没碰过你了哦，谁知道这是你和哪个男人的小杂种。”

“？？？，陈立农，算你狠，”

黄明昊不知哪个地方没想通，又开始生气挣扎起来， 用腿猛蹬陈立农，

“呵，那你现在也别想碰我了。”

 

“喂！你是想废了我啊！你以后的性福生活不要啦！”

陈立农抓住黄明昊捣乱的两条长腿，腕子一翻就夹在了腋下。如今不上不下的被吊在这，说什么也不能半途而废，这次绝对不能顺着黄明昊。

 

从前争上下也就算了，陈立农完全没想到竟然定了上下也仍然要拼力气。

陈立农亲，黄明昊就躲，陈立农倾身贴近，黄明昊就伸手推开。两个490在床上翻腾着，被子都被蹬到了床下面。

 

眼看陈立农嘴唇亲过来自己再也没有可以躲避的地方，黄明昊立刻狼嚎起来。

 

“我女儿真可怜，还没出生就没有爸爸要了呜呜呜……”

 

“是我对你太温柔了？真是亲你都堵不住你这张嘴。”

陈立农被黄明昊声泪俱下的演技气得直笑，他猛的一个冲刺，成功截断了黄明昊想要说的话。

”把你艹到流产好了，不用想爸爸的事情了。“

 

“嗯啊——陈立农你混蛋！”

 

黄明昊从床上忽的弹起来，几点白浊随着落回床上的身体喷在两人的小腹上。

两人都被这突如其来的高潮下了一跳，黄明昊也没想到自己现在这么不禁折腾，丢面子的昊哥立刻双手捂住脸。

 

“昊昊我好爱你，你好可爱！”

 

陈立农不由分说的掰开盖在脸上的双手，眼睛亮晶晶的看着此时气都没喘匀的小男友。高潮的余韵让黄明昊双颊泛着水蜜桃一样的粉，胸脯随着呼吸上下起伏着。抚摸着他异样敏感的身体，陈立农将自己还没有疏解的欲望再次推进那个一张一合迎接他的小嘴。

 

“你给我滚开！”

身体总是最诚实的，嘴里骂着脏话，黄明昊紧致的甬道吸盘一样勾引着陈立农打桩机一样往里冲，恨不得把囊袋都挤进窄小的入口。

总是被黄明昊的神逻辑绕进去，陈立农想了想还是不要和醉鬼废话，少说多做的好。

 

 

“啊哈……再快一点啊哈……啊啊啊……”

黄明昊这会又爽了，随着陈立农迅猛的攻势毫不掩饰的大声呻吟。

 

黄明昊往日都是觉得自己一个Alpha被操丢人，呻吟都压抑在呼吸里，只有高潮时候才抿着嘴嘤咛一声，陈立农还是第一次见到黄明昊叫的这么大胆放浪，连他自己都听得面红耳赤，恨不得堵住黄明昊的嘴。

 

“昊昊你不要叫那么大声啦，其他人要听到了……”

“你管我！我就要叫……让他们嗯啊……听到你强上孕妇……”

“昊昊你够了，你醉到忘了自己是个alpha了吗？”

“那你也不能因为我是alpha你就强上我啊！”

“我……”

 

陈立农决定无视醉鬼的无理取闹，一声不响的继续他的开垦大业。

健身的效果显而易见，陈立农腰力见长，瞄准黄明昊的敏感点就疯狂的冲刺。 出入间时隐时现的腰窝，紧绷的臀部肌肉都让黄明昊收获于直入云端的快感里。

 

“呃呃呃……慢一点……慢一点啊嗯……你顶的我肚子痛呃……”

黄明昊眉毛都皱在一起，看上去倒是像爽的承受不住。

“黄明昊你屁话很多欸，一会叫我快一会叫我慢，真是难伺候哦。” 这也不是说慢就能慢的，陈立农被黄明昊紧致幽深的温暖巢穴吸的直咬牙，“你要是想让我慢点下面就不要咬我这么紧！”

 

“女儿，妈妈保护不了你了，这个坏蛋要把你艹掉啊啊啊……”

"哦，那你都怀孕了还要我碰你，你到底是不是孩子亲妈啦。"

“啊哈……明明是你……嗯啊……还想在我怀孕的时候……呜嗯……再让我怀上……”

“你摸，我有在带套嘞！”

陈立农无奈，拉着黄明昊的手放在他正在抽插的交合之处，滑腻的液体粘了两人一手，黄明昊甩手全抹在陈立农胳膊上。

 

“呜啊啊啊我不管……你个禽兽……啊哈……”

 

黄明昊才不管陈立农说什么，只满脑子想着好舒服好棒，嘴里 呜呜嘤嘤的喘息着， 情欲 让青柠薄荷的信息素更加肆无忌惮的释放出来。

 

噫，陈立农眉头微拧。

黄明昊什么时候喜欢这么酸的味道了。

碳酸水的气泡感已经毫无存在感，薄荷的调剂相比很久之前更像是莫吉托里的调剂，反倒是柔和的青柠檬味道占的多些。

 

“太深了……呜呜呜……不要嗯……不行啊……啊哈……”

黄明昊已经不知道自己在喊什么，陈立农每一次精准的插入都让黄明昊身体不受控制的抽搐。快感带着些微细密的疼痛从小腹扩散到四肢百骸，激得黄明昊红了眼眶，最后只剩求饶。

 

“现在看到我健身的好处了叭？”

然而身下的人已经没有办法回答他，黄明昊迎来了他的第三次高潮。

陈立农看着黄明昊一边眼神涣散的流泪一边颤抖着发出只剩气音的呻吟，觉得喝醉的小男友简直是人间尤物。

淫靡诱人的身姿让陈立农视觉上获得了万花筒一般绚丽的快感，顺着湿热的甬道快速抽插几下终于放过哭得上气不接下气黄明昊泻了出来。

 

稍稍平静下来的黄明昊眼角还挂着泪珠，鼻子一耸一耸的打着嗝，像个粉鼻子小猫。

“你现在这个样子，让我想起当初拍室友里的坚强嘞。”

“你滚啊，坚强是母的！”

黄明昊抽噎着给了陈立农后背响亮的一巴掌。

 

“你就是我的小母猫啊“

“老子是个公的，薄荷铁A！”

“诶，明明你刚刚还叫着说怀着我的女儿嘛，现在转脸就要抛弃我这个爸爸ne？“

“你才说要把我干到流产，你装个P。”

陈立农摸摸鼻子，真是，夸人也要挨骂，黄明昊最近脾气太差了。

 

“黄明昊你不要太过分，陪你演这一场你气也该消了吧，又不是我自己要和长靖一个房间的。”

“又提尤长靖！你这个没心没肺的，简直是拔吊无情！”

空气里的酸涩的青柠檬颗粒躁动不安，缓过劲来的黄明昊再次影帝上身，捂住嘴夸张的哽咽起来，

“我们两个跨越了多少阻碍才终于能在一起难道你忘记了吗！”

 

陈立农一震，陈杂的情感涌上来。

 

怎么可能会忘记。

两个alpha在一起确实是不被祝福的，更何况他们还是公众人物，一举一动都被注视着，行程多的时候，甚至是见一面都困难重重。

他从没想过两个人能坚持到现在。

虽然知道现在的黄明昊只是在那里梗着脖子胡说八道，陈立农仍然触景生情的吻了上去。

他已经迫不及待的开始想象黄明昊成年之后的日子。

 

“唔……唔嗯！”

温情的时刻并没有维持太久，正待陈立农准备第二局开盘的时候，黄明昊奋力挣扎着推开他， “农农……我， 我肚子疼， ”

 

“不要再玩……”陈立农拍拍黄明昊的手背正准备提枪上膛，低头就看见床单上渐渐蔓延开来的血迹。

 

“昊昊……你，你真的怀孕了？”

 

“没有没有……怎么可能，”黄明昊也终于没有了玩笑的心思，突然间剧烈的疼痛让他蜷起了身体，“我不逗你了，说正经的，我现在肚子真的很疼，快带我去医院。”

 

“可是昊昊，你后面在流血！”看着陈立农慌乱的给两个人套衣服，黄明昊有气无力的笑起来，“流点血怎么了，说不定是长了痔疮呗。”

 

 

 

坐在候诊室外的长椅上，陈立农的左手握着右手抖个不停。

诊室里静悄悄的听不到任何声音，总让他觉得有个小人拿着鼓槌正等待时机往他心上轮那么一下。

直到王子异和尤长靖带着其他staff们赶来的时候，陈立农仍然觉得满眼血光。

 

“医生，昊昊他怎么样？”

终于等到护士出来向大家示意，一个人影风一样就从门缝卷了进去，正赶上医生训斥黄明昊。

 

“你还喝酒了？孩子还想不想要了！”

医生将药水抽进针管，隔着眼镜瞪了一眼黄明昊。

 

以后再也不瞎说话了。

黄明昊在病床上细声细气的喊着疼，心里默默咒骂自己是个毒奶。 

 

“能不疼么，孕期还这么激烈。”

医生不赞成的摇摇头，弹了弹手里的针管，黄明昊立刻安静如鸡。细长的针头最后仍是扎进了他的胳膊，在黄明昊悲惨的一声哀嚎中，医生幽幽的一句话将怀疑刚刚听错了的所有人惊在原地。

“这孩子也是挺强（jiang），爸爸都折腾成这样了，他还好好的呆在肚子里。”

 

“什，什么？医生您说什么？”陈立农已经顾不得医生在所有人面前将自己的私生活说的这么毫无遮掩，心里的小人终于毫不留情将鼓槌落下来。

“我说——我说他怀孕了，已经三个多月了，你们怎么也不注意一点。”

“可……可他是Alpha啊？”

“谁说Alpha不能怀孕了小伙子？”医生仿佛看白痴一样撇了一眼这群人中显得最紧张的陈立农，“你是爸爸？能让Alpha怀孕你也是挺厉害。”

 

两个Alpha在挤挤挨挨的诊室里彻底的惊呆了。

黄明昊眼珠一转，立刻仿佛受了欺负一样在那低声啜泣，大家一脸责备的望着陈立农。

 

陈立农觉得他姓窦。

上次是谁和他说不带套更爽，是谁缠着他非让他射进去，是谁和他信誓旦旦的保证Alpha绝对没有生育烦恼。

让黄明昊作出花来，最后挨骂的总是自己。

 

陈立农的下垂眼耸搭的更严重了。

 

-fin-

 

 


End file.
